All Star Cartoon Race
by andrew.matlack
Summary: This is a story of 32 cartoon teams got mysteriously invited to a car race of determed of who will win the cash prize worth 100,000.00! Read the Sneak Peek and tell me of what you think.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is an Animated Crossover as we all know I own "Nicktoons Racing" for PC-Rom and "Cartoon Network Racing" for Nintendo DS so it get me to do this crossover story so here we go.

Tis a dark and stormy night of where a mysterious figure get to invite of famous cartoon characters.

The figure has a life-long dream as he gets to enjoy of having the greatest cartoon characters in order to be having a race of all time around.

It was around a dark figure that happened to be that seriously intense to let of our friends that could be that it should be the strangest thing that could be more challenging as it could possibly be.

It was for every letter has been sent over to a cartoon world and every letter has to be that been delivered.

- **FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS-**

Frankie Foster, a 22-year-old house worker whom she seems to be taking care of imaginary friends where kids are outgrown them and don't need them anymore and she seems to be bossed by her grandma's Imaginary friend Mr. Harriman.

It was until then... "Miss Frances, You got mail! Please report to the office Immediately!" as she got to the office, she walk up to his desk.

"I seem that you got an invitation for you." said Mr. Herriman.

"Let me guess, this is some scam that Bloo come up with, isn't it?" As Mr. Herriman looked and said, "What? Master Bloo was behind this? No, not today, some kind of an invitation for you."

As she leaves the office, she opened up her envelope and then she read, "Dear Frankie, you are currently invited for a race that we held our top cash prize worth $100,000.00 that is if you're up for it." Then she scoff and throws then quickly relized and screamed "$100,000.00?!" as she looked again and she said "YA-HOO!" as she gets to hope around and she gets around though her dance and then she has to be that dancing around and then she quickly realized and said, "Wait a minute, a race? I'm going to need a race car!"

 **-EL TIGRE:THE ADVENTURES OF MANNY RIVERA-**

"Man Dude, I couldn't believe that Chakal has been sentenced us to the principal's office." said Frieda.

"yeah, last time we went there, we've been warned that if we're late one more time, we're going to get expelled." worried Manny.

as they get to be that entering to the principal's office, they saw their parents. "Mom, Dad? what are you doing here?" asked Manny.

"We're here for some exciting news." said Rodolfo. "Yes, some exciting news indeed." said Maria.

"It seems that your kids has been invited to a car race so you may get up to $100,000.00."

"$100,000.00?!" the kids exactly screamed and jumping for joy. "I don't trust Manny to be in that race with Frieda." angered Emilianio. "Besides I want Manny to see to get himself hurt alone." as he gets excited.

"I'll let you know that Manny and Frieda has been best friends since they were little!" said Rodolfo. "Yeah dad, give Manny a chance." said Frieda. "NEVER!"

Then Manny stood up and said "Listen, I'll make you a deal," said Manny. "If Frieda and I won the cash prize, then I want you to be started to be nice to me, you got a deal?"

"So let me if I get this straight, if you and Frieda won $50,000.00 Apiece, is this mean that I get to be nice at you?" then he busted into laughter. "Please, you don't even have a driver's license yet."

Then his wife Carmela hits him in the shoulder and said "Well my husband and I would be glad to be letting you and Frieda had been invited for this race."

"Awesome!" as they give each other high five.

And so, with other cartoon characters has been invited, they get to be that exiciting as they get to have excatily in order to win 1/10th of a Million dollars.

 **-The Simpsons-**

As Bart* gets to open up his envelope, he was invited too for the race.

"Aye Crumbrama, I Get to be invited for a race!" said Bart.

 **-The Powerpuff Girls-****

The Professor opened up the envelope, and he and the girls has been invited for a race. "$100,000.00! Whoo-Hoo!" he shouted. "Girls, guess what, we're going to be that race of where we can ended up for $100,000.00!"

The Girls shouted for joy!

 **-CLASSIC DISNEY CARTOONS-**

Mickey Mouse had to take a good look in the Inviation and then he sees that he's got a letter.

Mickey has heard that he's going to win the money too, as he goes to Minnie's house as he gets to show that he's going to be in a race.

"Mickey Mouse, do you think that you're going to be in that race?" asked Minnie. "Don't you remember that we've went to all over across the country to save Pluto from those weasels?"***

"Of course, that's why get to be that racing of all the time in the world!"

Then other cartoons had to came in.

 **-Ed, Edd, 'N' Eddy****-**

"100 Grand?" shouted Eddy. "I'm going to big buck heaven!"

"I'm going to the race." said Ed.

 **-Dexter's Laboratory-**

"$100,000.00!" shouted Dexter.^

 **-The Amazing World Of Gumball-**

"That's amazing!" Said Gumball!

"I'm not sure if this could be a great idea." worried Nicole, his mom. "Oh come on honey, what could go wrong?" asked her husband Richard, Gumball's Dad.

 **-Looney Tunes-**

"Bugs, it says here that we need to get a race car!" said Daffy. "A Race car doc?" asked Bugs. "We had a race once and we'll do it again."

And all of the other cartoons had to be in invited around.

*=Bart Simpson is 15 years old in this story.

**=Manny and Frieda _Did_ race in the El Tigre Episode "Fool speed ahead", also it took shortly place before the 2016 series of _The Powerpuff Girls._

***=Dexter and Dee-Dee, who later appear in the next chapter are both 5 years older, Also Minnie asked Mickey if he remembers that they had to save Pluto from those weasels in the N64 game "Mickey's speedway USA" of which they did.

****=The "Ed Edd 'n' Eddy' part took place after "The Big Picture Show".

Closing Note:Just to make sure, I was working on my other fanfiction story "Grown Up Babies" from the Rugrats/All Grown Up section from all grown up and I wanted to give you a quick preview.

Please comment and tell me of what you think of my sneak peek of my second fanfiction story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:The Big Race

It was around in the race track when they had to be that they're going to be that the 32 teams are going to be that they're prepared for the race.

"Welcome cartoon fans and Sports fans everywhere!" A voice has been announced.

"I'm Cosmo," Cosmo introducing himself. "And I'm Wanda," Wanda also introducing herself. "And this is the big $100,000.00 car race!"

As all teams from cartoons that came about, The Tweenage Rugrats, even Angelica and Suzie added, The Powerpuff Girls, The Eds, Bart Simpson of the Simpson Family, Mickey and his friends, Bugs Bunny and HIS friends, and more, lots and lots more.

"As you can see, these 32 teams are preparing for a chance of a lifetime, as we all know that he could be that one of the teams will have to be winning $100,000.00 for a car of their own."

As Bart gets to give his car a tuning, he see that his competition as he knew that he's going to win. "If I could make up for not being in School anymore."

Just then... "Hey Bart," shouted Manny as he waves. "Big day, huh?"

"Oh, you better believe it El Tigre." said Bart.

As the Fairly Oddparents had to go down to the teams, they had to make it though the exciting car building in there.

"Well Stimpy, I think that we're going to be that we're going to win $100,000.00!" excitedly said Ren. "Oh Joy!" excitedly said Stimpy. "I can't wait to be taking home the cash."

Meanwhile, Susan And Mary are preparing their brother's car as they get to be that they're warming it up for the grand race. "Now this reminds me of the very first race that we had."

"Come on Little brother," Said Susan. "I believe that you're going to have a 3.125% Chance of winning $100,000.00 in order to make this more reasonable, nothing can go wrong."

"Oh yeah, what about the time that Johnny has to win $10,000.00 for that wresting match in order to get that HD TV?" Dukey, the Coffee-drinking-Talking-Dog asked. "And that time that I get that you voice alpifer to make life like a movie trailer?" asked Johnny. "And that time that you turn me and Johnny into fish so we had to though underwater?" "And that time that Johnny X Had to though nuptial times?"

"Okay Okay, _Almost_ nothing can go wrong." as Mary replied.

Then we head over to our rugrats. "Gee, this is going to be the best race ever." Said Chuckie. "Yeah, I hope that we're going to win exactly just just $12,500.00 Apiece." said Tommy.

"Uh, no offense Bro, but Angelica and Suzie has their own car as they had to be that they're going to put their differences and win $100,000.00." said Dil.

"I See your point Dil." As Phil and Lil had to checked the oil engine, Lil remember something. "That reminded me something, did you remember that when we were babies we had to drive that Reptar mobile and got us lost in the woods?"

"I remember that, so yes." replied Phil. "You drove a Reptar Mobile and ended up in the woods?" Asked Kimmi. "It's a long story Kimmi." Said Chuckie.

Just then, Angelica and Suzie are Indeed to make their own car as they had to be that making it of their own as they had to work in their car.

"Angelica, do you think that I can use this tool?" Asked Suzie. "Suzie, this isn't rocket science, this is very serious car racing work, and besides, do you think that you're going to-" As he stops and think about it. "Oh yeah, I guess this IS Rocket Science." She realized it. "Just don't put in there." "Right, gotcha!" as Suzie throws the bomb.

Then we go over to Sector "V" of the Kids Next Door. "Boy, I can't wait to win $100,000.00," Said Numbuh 4. "Then maybe that we could be that buying those 2x4 weaponry so we can fight those evil Teens and Adults."

"Oh that's what do you have do think about that cash prize." said Numbuh 5. "Besides I Think that the mystery guest has to be that quite officaly had to work hard about it."

"What does the guest look like anyway?" asked Numbuh 3.

"Nobody knows for sure." said Numbuh 2. "But I think that those WHOOP Agents are having a better chance at it by meeting the person."

As we go over to the WHOOP Agents, Sam was making this as they had to make it more realizable as they seem to be. "Careful Sam," said Clover. "Just beause that Alex has got her driver's lincinse that doesn't mean that she gets to drive."

And then we go over to the Angry Beavers. "This is going to be a Piece of Cake," Said Dagget. "I can't wait to win that 100 Grand!"

Then Norbert had to jump into the car and said, "After the race, I'm going to make it double into $200,000.00 by donating your brain into science."

As Norbert puts the finishing touches into his car, Daffy walks up to Donald as he gets to see that. "Well Speech Impentment, I guess that this car race is going to be quite changeling."

As Donald said. "Ah, no sweet Daffy," said Donald. "I'm sure that one of us will get a fair share of $100,000.00" as they shook hand and said, "May the best Duck gets a fair share of $100,000.00." as each of them have cross fingers behind their back.

Back to the Fairly Oddparents, "As you can see, they're going to enjoy a race of all proportions," said Wanda. "Now we'll just have to await for our mysterious host, The Mystery Racer!" as the Mystery Racer Him/herself had to arrive here.

"Cool," said Cosmo. "Who is this mystery racer?" he asked.

The Mystery Racer had to be that quite to be that quite mysterious and more effect-like as the teams and their loved ones look shocked, surprised and horrified as the same time.

As Maria Hyperventilates, Numbuh 3 shakes her legs. "Who do you think that racer is?" asked Numbuh 3 as he stop shaking her legs. "I Don't know, but whoever it is, it ain't Eugene." said Susan.

"Or the Titanium Titan." Said Frieda.

"Or even my sister Cree." said Numbuh 5.

A/N:I know there a lot of references of Johnny Test Episodes, Nicktoons Racing, for PC-ROM, PS1 and GBC, Who Framed Roger Rabbit of where Daffy and Donald Piano Duel together, and even the Rugrats Movie, I'm sure that they're going to win here.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:As you may recall the last chapter, you might get to be that I get to show you some Seven teams out of thirty-two, but I think that you shall fine that you're going to believe that there are more then just of our favorites, so if you get to see this next chapter I think you might understand.

Chapter 2:The Mystery rider and the rules

"This Mystery rider can be mysterious as just as they had to be that it could be that seriousness as they need to be beating everyone out of it." said Wanda.

"Gee, you better believe it Wanda." replied Cosmo.

As the 32 teams looked at the Mystery Rider's car, they seem to be worried. "Don't you worry everyone," Said Homer. "I will get to know about this mysterious rider." as he gets to him and say to him, "Hello Rider, do you think that you get to reveal your identity?" as it given them an electric shock.

"How dare you give my husband a shock!" shouted Marge. "Can you see that he's trying to get to know you?" as the Mysterious Rider given show that he's going hold a gun.

Maria stood up and said to her, "If you tear down to either my son and his friend, I swear that you're going to be torn apart alive and crash and never get to bring it down whoever you are!"

Just then, one of the teams, Mortacai and Rigby had to walk up as they had to sure that they're checking the mysterious rider. "Dude, I don't think that we're going to be beating that thing."

"What makes you say that Rigby?" asked Mordicai. "For starters, I Think that you could be that he's going to win 100 grand and we're not."

"Dude, what are you talking about? Of course we're going to beat him." said Moradacai.

just then they had to be that another one of the teams, Roger Rabbit and his wife Jessica seems to inspect the rider.

"Yep, it's just a rider." Roger replied.

"I Don't know about you but I think that we're going to be that seriously to be intenste about it." said Phineas.

Just then they had to be getting in their cars.

"Now you know the rules, there are 33 potions ranked from 33rd place to 1st." explained Wanda. "No Cheating."

"Well, it looks like I had to make sure that this could be interesting." said Amethyst of the crystal gem team.

"No shortcuts until the third pinpoint."

"Oh we can't used shortcuts for the first two (1st 2) Pinpoints but we can do that on others?" Asked Rigby. "Sweet!"

"All racers must stay in their cars or they're disqualified."

"Well, at least we're wearing our seatbelts." said Dee Dee, Dexter's Sister.

"And most important rule, You're only limited to 3 items per pinpoint!"

"What?! That's outrageous!" shouted the teams.

As they get to be standing around, they get to see that they're in their cars, they're starting the race.

"And One more rule, the winner gets to take home $100,000.00." Wanda explain as they cheer. "Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get to donate that money to the poor!" said Wander of the Wander and Sylvia team. "THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" Shouted Manny and Frieda.

"And One _other_ rule, no transformations unless it's an in case there's trouble." as Manny and Bart groans.

As they get to stand up and look around. "On your mark," as the light turns to red. "Get set," As it changes to yellow, "GO!" as the light changes to Green as all 32 teams had to race down there.

"And they're off!" said Cosmo. "Where they're going?"

"To see if one of them can cross the finish line and wins $100,000.00 first!"

Please comment and tell me what you think of the story so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:Racing follies

As our racers are racing to their first pinpoint, the racers had to be racing that they're going to be racing as they need to be that they're going to be that they're going to be showing that mysterious racer to be who's boss.

"If that mysterious racer thinks that it's going to win that money, well _I_ get to win instead." Frankie thought as she has to be be putting up into turbo.

Bart seems to be driving a car that happens to be that see saws that the mysterious driver that had to be that they're going to be that intense that he thinks that they're going to be that simply out of control.

"Oh no, you don't!" as he said to the mysterious driver as he pulls in the kart as he gets to bang up around.

He knew that he was going to be that banging as he knew that he was going to be that he was banging up like CRAZY!

As he understand that he knew that he was hoping that he was banging on each other as they had to be that they're going to find out that they're going to be that simply to be that banging as they head over, Bart pulls over his car as they had to be that it could be more careful.

Meanwhile, Tom And Jerry, (One of the other 25 teams I didn't get to mention in the last few chapters) had to be seeing that they're going to be that the mysterious race so they had to be that they find that it takes more then that.

Tom had to use all of the mouse traps from his previous attempts to capture Jerry to be that throwing in front of the road as the Mystery rider, whom he escape from Bart's clenches, had saw as he pushed a big turbo as he that they got escape from Tom's trap as he jump it high into the air and right back down to the road.

As Tom and Jerry had to find out of what went wrong, the race car going though the race car as Tom screams.

Back to Angelica and Suzie, Suzie was repairing the car as he seems that she's going to find that she was simply had to be that Angelica's getting impatient.

"Hurry up," She told Suzie. "We're way behind of the other racers!"

"Hold this." As Angelica gets to hold the monkey wrench as she starts the car and she seems that she started the car.

"Come on, we want to win that 100 grand!" shouted Suzie to Angelica as she hopped in the car.

At the El Tigre Car, Manny had to be driving around as he and Frieda had to see that they're going to be seeing the other racers as they had to be, but what they didn't know that Frieda's enemy Zoe Aves was watching the race as she notices. "So, my enemy had to be enjoying the race, huh?" as she turn her chair. "We'll see about that." as she turns herself into the Black Curveo as she gets to be flying to the race track as she plans to be that she gets to flown over it.

Meanwhile, Scooby Doo and Shaggy (Another one of the other 25 races I didn't get to mention in the last chapters) had to enjoying the best time of their lives.

"Like, we're going to enjoy this race as we image to win $100,000.00," said Shaggy. "All you can eat $100,000.00 buffet style."

"Reah!" said Scooby Doo as he noticed that mysterious Racer had to be that they been covered by smoke as they had to be that they're going to be that quite the distance.

As Roger Rabbit and his trusty wife Jessica (Third Team of the other 25 races I didn't get to mention in the last chapters) had to see of what was going on here.

"Honey Bunny, I think that we're going to be that we're going over!" Jessica shouted as she and Roger screamed as they had to be spinning around as they had to be more reasonable seems about it.

"Well, if they think that that racer could be messing us around, well he's wrong!" As he uses to drive around to be that seriously went to the races.

As Zoe/Black Curveo appears to stop Frieda, She, Manny and the other racers had to pass her as she seem that she working that she was passing her as she sees the Rabbit couple and Tom and Jerry had to be seeing her as they screamed together as they had to be that to she's about to become roadkill!

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N:The Following references has been made:Those mouse traps from old _Tom And Jerry_ cartoons, Zoe turns herself into Black curveo just like she did back in _EL TIGRE:The Adventures Of Manny Rivera_ , The Flash Looney Tune "The Cannonball Run PT.2", and the cliffhanger at the end of the Simpsons Episode "Separate Violations", so please comment and tell me how much of the excitement so far.

P.S.:Translation for Scooby Doo is "Yeah".


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3:A Detour above the rest

When we last left off Zoey Aves/The Black Curvero and our racers, they seem to be ran into each other as they could be seeing that they're going to be ram into an accent, or does it? we'll find out right now.

As the races about to crash, they skid into right in front of each other, as Scooby wipes his forhead. "Phew! Rhat Ras Rlose." he said. "Like, tell me about it."

As they get out of the cars, they're auguring as they had to as the black curvero feels pain.

"Hey like, wait a minute!" shouted Shaggy. "Why are we auguring? We're supposed to be racing for the money!" as the other racers agree, they had to get back to the car as they to be driving around.

Back at the Tigre Mobile...

"Man, can't you believe dude? If we had that 100,000 smackers, we'll have to take over the school as we need to be teachers for a change!" Said Frieda. "Oh yeah, but I think that I wanted to tell you something first." said Manny.

"Yes Manny?" asked Frieda. "I wanted to tell you that ever since we first met back at preschool, I knew that you had to be pretty and you had to be finger painting and well..."

"Dude, I remember that," said Frieda. "That Zoey had to be that be quite a jerk that day." as they laugh together.

As we leave the Tigre Mobile, we head over to the Ed Mobile. "Gee Eddy, I think of that $100,000.00, I Think that we're about to make sure that we're going to be that we're going to make sure that we each a fair share of which we might get to end up of excatily to be splitting the money and each $33,333.33, but since that we got the kids to trust us, I believe that we're going to be ending up with $12,500.00 each."

"It seems that those guys don't even know of what came to them." as the Rabbit Mobile had to go fast. "I hate to interrupt your math lecture Edward, but I think that Jessica and I are going to win that money, so don't P-P-P-Push your luck." said Roger.

"That's what you think!" Shouted Ed as he gives the Ed Mobile a big full turbo.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the dessert, The Mystery Rider had to be that it has to be that strangely to be that has to follow as they get to see that Bart And his nerdy sister Lisa had to be that they could be inspecting the rumor of all the land mines that he had in store for them.

"Bart, I got a real bad feeling about this." Worried Lisa.

"Relax, I'm sure that the mystery rider had to be that planting those landmines, what could happen?" then he saw them and quickly shouts "LANDMINES?!" as they scream, the landmines explode as they had to be that they're going to find this more dangerous.

"Bart, this is more dangerous then we thought!" As Bugs and Daffy had to see that the landmines around there. "Ahh! Landmines!" as Daffy shouts as they try to avoid that they had to be that they need to be that they had to make it, as Homer and Marge (The fourth team I didn't mention in the few last chapters) came to try to avoid the remaining landmines, as they had to make it to the explosion.

It was until Mickey and Minnie who saved the day as he's glad that he install the anti gravity button and also the magnet button as he press them and save the other racers.

"Curses, Foiled again!" said the Mystery rider as he got angered.

As they get to landed on the end of the landmines. "Thanks Doc." said Bugs. "Yeah, thanks Mickey." said Bart.

"You can thank me and Minnie, After we win $50,000.00 apiece!" as they get back to the race.

As the other cars, they had to go as they seem around it.

Meanwhile, The Powerpuff Girls are driving around as they seem that they're going to enjoy as they had to see it.

Bubbles see that the other racers are catching up to them, especially the mystery rider. "Girls, I think the mystery rider and the others are catching up to our tail!"

"Not for long Bubbles!" as Bubbles had to be showing of that freeze road as the other races had to be spinning as Fry and Bender (5th racing team didn't mention in previous chapters), Dexter and Dee-Dee and Bart and Lisa had to be that slipped into the dessert and crash.

Just when the girls on the roll, there was a siren. "Don't worry girls," said Blossom. "I can deal with a police officer, I know them very well."

The Office known as Emiliano Squaez, Frieda's Dad, had to walk out of the police car and said "License and registration ple-" as he stopped himself, he sees that Blossom floats out of the car. "Is there seem to be a problem officer?" As Bubbles and Buttercup Flies out of the car too.

As we get to see that, Angelica and Suzie had to chase against the Sector "V" Car of which the Sector "V" Operatives* (6th Team didn't mention in the last few chapters) are neck and neck as they had to see there. "We got to beat Suzie and Angelica in order to win!" Said Kuki, Numbuh 3.

"Oh yeah?" asked Hogie, Numbuh 2. "Well, prepare for a full thrust!" as he push the big turbo button as it stopped at the arrow. "Uh, Numbuh 2, why are we stopping here?" asked Abby, Numbuh 5. "I got an idea!" as Numbuh 2 got out of the car and make a sign. "Numbuh 2, we're almost at the first pinpoint and you're stopping here," said Wally, Numbuh 4. "What The heck are you doing?" As he plan to make a detour. "Don't worry," said Hogie. "I know what I'm doing." as he planed a "Detour" sign as Angelica and Suzie stopped. "Huh, it seems that a detour." said Angelica. "It could be a trap by the mystery rider." said Suzie. "We don't know for sure, but I think we better take it anyway." as they took the "detour".

"And that's why they're taking a _turn_ for the worst." as the other operatives groan.  
"Ah, shut up!" said Numbuh 5.

Meanwhile, Angelica and Suzie had to be driving that they ain't of what they have to see as Tommy and his friends had to be taking a different detour as they had to be that bumping into each other as they had to see the edge of the cliff as Suzie scream as she skids her car to a stop, theirs are about to be into a falling cliff.

"I had a confession to make guys." said Tommy as Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Kimi had to hear of what was going to confess. "I was the one who has the last bowl of reptar cereal!" as they get to hold on, they get to flash their lives before their eyes from babies to preteens to their adult lives.

As their flashed their lives before their eyes, Angelica and Suzie had to check of they're okay, just then, Tommy's race car has saved their lives in a form of a helicopter.

"We'll get to the finish line as we get to share the $100,000.00 girls!" as Tommy laughs and flies away and Suzie coughs and chuckles. "Good thing we professionals get to wear these smoke poof uniforms."

"Oh sure," said Angelica. "That's what we all done."

Closing Note:I would like to make the following statements as this chapter has come to a close:

*=Sector "V" (Minus Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1 who's part of the Galactic Kids-Next-Door) where neck and neck and Number 2 made a bad pun of which the other operatives hate as usual.

**=The Translation for Scooby Doo is "Phew, that was close!"

***=Manny and Frieda menton that they met back in Preschool, because of Zoey made a monster out of her.

and finally:

****=Elimanio had no idea that the Powerpuff Girls float instead of standing, they're superheroes of Townsville after all.

Anyway, comment back in this chapter and tell me of what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4:The First Pinpoint

As Angelica and Suzie looked of where the rugrats kids are, when suddenly...

They heard this rumbling sound. "Angelica, did you hear that?" Asked Suzie. "Oh, that's an earthquake, but I'm afraid that the ground Isn't shaking.

But it wasn't an earthquake at all, it was, the other racers, as Roger and Jessica Rabbit passed them by, then the Powerpuff Girls, then Manny and Frieda, then Ice, Grizzly and Panda (Another team that didn't mention in previous chapters, then the Sector "V" Kids-Next-Door operatives, then Frankie Foster, then Scooby-Doo and Shaggy, then Team Phantom (Yet another team didn't mention in previous chapters), and finally, The Angry Beavers.

"Boy, I don't know who can beat us more," said Angelica. "Tommy Dil and his friends, or the other races."

"Well, which ever it is, they're going to be tough to catch." Said Suzie.

"Yeah, at least that we're behind all of the other losers." As Angelica know that their car has been crashed into Bart and Lisa, whom that she's 13 in this story by the way.

"Hey Bart, can you back up a little bit?" Asked Suzie. "Hang on!" Said Bart as he tries to back up the car when it got back up slowly and gently as Bugs and Daddy stopped to see what they're doing. "They're going to be that they're pulling out of that hole." Replied Bugs. "Yeah, but that doesn't stop that from us." As Daffy gets to see Mickey, Donald and Goofy as they stopped as well.

"What's going on here?" Asked Mickey. "The Simpson's has bumped into us, so we need them to pull us out."

As Mickey and Donald walk over to their cars, they has to make that the cliff has to be that falling off. "Uh Donald, I think that Bart can manage it." Suzie told Donald.

"I can handle it better then you." He said to Suzie as Daddy steps in. "Now wait just a darn minute speech implement, The Simpson kids ran into them, now let the spikey hair kid to do the work or I'll keep you away from him." As Donald holds up with his feathered hand. "Of course, if you think that you can do it better." As Donald told him so.

"Now, as we speak, I think that I can pull him up." As Donald gets to be that holding into the cars as he gets to be more gentler and more then Bart as he get to push Angelica and Suzie's car as they try to let Donald to be more careful not trying to pull off Bart and Lisa's car.

"I Wish Maggie was with us." Said Lisa. "Well, the fact is, you don't have to bring her here," said Bart. "She's only 6 years old* and she seems that she got kindergarten today." Said Bart.

Just then Donald happen to be that falling down and all that he could say is "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Like Wile E. Coyote fall down a cliff due to an attempt to capture the Road Runner** and then cane to a thud as Daffy laughs. "I'm so dispictichble." Then he realizes one thing. "Whoa, is this what it feels like?" He asked himself. "Well, after the race I'll go see a therapist and tell _him_ he's Dispicble."***

Meanwhile, the other racers are racing to the finish just as they had to be that they're following the road, and so does the mystery racer.

Just then, "Here come somebody!" said Kudos, the one-eyed space alien. "Remember the story," said Kang, another one-eyed space alien. "We're two movie stars who are on a way to a movie premiere." just as they smile, the racers passed them as they're not buying their story. "Oh Shazbot!"

Just then, they had to race as they get though the distance. "It's a good thing I Install an turbo app on my phone." said Panda. "Go for it Pan-Pan!" as Panda press the Turbo button, they had to show about it.

Meanwhile, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had to use the boosting as they had to be that they're going to make that they get all the right tools. "It's no use KP," worried Ron. "We're never get to the first pinpoint of the race!" "If there's one thing I learn at missions and School," said Kim. "is I can do anything!" as they go though the Turbo boost as well as they fast pass the Powerpuff girls as they can't believe their big eyes!

"No way!" Shouted Buttercup. "They're going to the first pinpoint!" As the racers are about to be that simply more distance, they're boosting up just as they had to make to the race! "Don't worry team," said Numbuh 2. "We're going to make it to the distance!" as they got a turbo boost of their own as the other races, and now, Angelica and Suzie, Bart and Lisa, Mickey, Donald and Goofy and Bugs and Daffy are going up as they had to boost, as all 32 teams are coming in close just as they had to be reaching within the first pinpoint as they had to reach as they all made it, first came Tommy and his gang, then Frankie, and then Ice, Grizzly and Panda, and The Powerpuff Girls and then the Eds, and Scooby and Shaggy and Mickey, Donald and Goofy, and Daisy and Minnie (Another Team never mentioned in the previvous chapters), and then, Manny and Frieda and then The Angry Beavers, and then there's Catdog (Another team never mention in previvous chapters,) and there are more teams and came more came along as they know about as they go though the distance.

Just then, the mystery rider came in last as he/she knew that it first pinpoint was just the beginning.

"They survived the first pinpoint," the Racer thought. "But that is just the beginning."

Who is this mystery rider and how is he going to take down the 32 cartoon teams, and which one of them will win $100,000.00? Only the next chapter will tell.

In the meantime, please leave comments.

-ALM-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5:The Resting Area

As all of our 32 teams has reached the first pinpoint, they had to take a rest area as they had to make it though the distance.

"Gee Ren, I hope that we might get to make it though $100,000.00", said Stimpy. "And even that we had make it though the finish line, I say that we're going to make it richer then we had to be."

"Well, even with that Mystery rider, we may need to defeat him so we had to unmask him or her if we had the chance." said Ren.

"Well, don't give your hopes up," said Eddy. "I Think that we're going to get that $100,000.00 first."

As they had work, Phineas and Ferb was giving repairs to their car as they had to make it though the distance, as well as Tommy did a little repairs of his own. "I wanted to tell you that Phineas, even with the race going on here, I guess that we might get to defeat the Mystery rider all together, we can all split the money and each have over $3,200.00 apiece."

"Well, I think that we should be that simply that we need that more irresponsible for that in the end." Just then, they had to make it as they had to make it for the lifestyles that we need that could ever need." said Frankie to the other races. "Yeah, I believe that with $100,000.00, I would like to make sure that we're going to make it to the distance as we get to spend it like crazy!" said Dagget. "Oh, I don't believe we had to spend that money just for fun, we had to do it for Charity."

"Oh sure, that's easy for you to say." said Manny. "I just want to make it to give it to the poor, or at least that's my excuse until this race."

"Yeah, you and me both Tigre," said Bart. "All I wanted to make Springfield to get back at Principal Skinner and his rules." as he gets to imagine as his school got destroyed as Principal Skinner was been taken away by the police.

 _"I told you, it was the butterfly!"_ as he tried to explain with Bart, with a body of butterfly holding a gas tank as he laughs evilly.****

As Frieda looked confused. "Really?""

"Yeah, and as soon as we reach the finish line, and by 'we', I meant my sister, will have to split the money and each $50,000.00".

"Okay, you lost me." said Manny. "Don't you get it, even with the reviling of the Mystery racer reviled, we might be even be happy to take the money home."

"Yeah, but now we got to win this race here." said Gumball Watterson (He and his brother Darwin, of whom that they are another one of the racing teams I didn't get to mention on the previous chapters).

Just as he knew that he was seriously that he was going to find out more about the cash.

"Well, I believe that we might that I might get to use that cash." said Blossom. "And what makes you say that?" Asked Stimpy. "Because since my sisters and I are the bravest heroines, we might to donate for charity!"

As Manny comes up to Blossom. "Hey, that's what I would want!" As they argued about with to do with $100,000.00, they been halted by Chuckie who whistled. "Hey, we're on a race!" said Chuckie. "And if even one of us would win $100,000.00, I believe that we had to stick to racing as we had to know about it!"

"Chuckie's right," said Dexter. "And even that I could be that intense, I knew that by the end of this race, I will spilt among the money and then to do so."

"Yeah, Tommy has even had the right idea."

As the Mystery rider had to hear about the racers agreement, it knew that it could be that seriously that it should be more intense about it.

What may be staying at the first pinpoint, maybe the beginning of race to the second one.

Please comment and tell me of what you think so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7, Part 1:Talking about what to do with the money

It shows that after reaching the first pinpoint, the racers had to take a rest here.

"Gee, I couldn't stop thinking about that 100 grand." said Number 3. "Yeah, me too." said Number 2. "Besides, we might get to split it to be exactly just $25,000.00 Apiece."

"Yeah, if Number one were it, it could've been _$20,000.00_ each." replied Number 4.

"Come on, we had some good memories with Number 1, and besides I think that we could deliver the extra $20,000.00 to him at the galactic KND."

"Abby's right," said Number 2. "And who knows, maybe that we're going to make it to enjoy the money as possible where we need to go for."

"I hear that." said Phineas, as he was toasting his marshmallow. "If Ferb and I made the money, we'll get to donate to Candace, I believe that we had to make it so we had to work hard about it."

"Yeah, dude, however, Manny and I get to make with the money." said Frieda. "Oh yeah, what will you do with the money?" asked Phineas.

"Why, I would take over the whole school with Frieda and more imporantaly, I think that we're going to be King and Queen of it." Replied Manny.

As he gets to imagine. _"Why think of it, the kids will be playing arcade games,"_ as Manny narrates. _"The more that the principal Chakal had to be on a trendmill."_ as Manny imagines back to him and the other racers.

"Oh yeah?" Said Sam. "If my team and I get to win the $100,000.00, Danny and I get together to be the richest couple in the world."

"Yeah, that would be great." Said Danny."

"Oh yeah?" said Angelica. "I would happen to be donating to my mom, because she lost her job to Johnathan."

"Who's Johnathan?" asked Frankie. "Johnathan used to work for my Aunt Charlotte until she got fired."

"Since then, she tried to be spending some time with me so we could bond together." as Angelica imagines as she narrates.

 _"That is until one day, we had to be sailing around to the boat, we got lost at sea and she seems to be that she was crying like she and I was going to die, but I wasn't going to give up, no sirree."_

"Get up," _I told her._ "You're the head of the CIA!"

"You mean I was." _She cried._

"You can be doing the best as you can!" _as she get us out of there alive as we headed back to shore, alive, survived and sunburned._

As Angelica imagines back to reality.

"Well, if I win $100,000.00, I would donate to my home sweet home, Foster's." replied Frankie. "You lived there?" asked Number 2. "Yep, and there's no doubt about it."

"Well, I know what to do with $100,000.00." said Rigby.

"Each have $50,000.00 and quit working at the park." said Mordicai as they go "Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Well, I had a big cash amount once," said Daffy. "That is until J.B. Cubbish tries to be taking all my money, and when I was out of the ghost chasing business, he has won."

And so as they talk about how much they're going to do if they had $100,000.00, the mystery rider as they get to be that they're going to show them of who gets to be defeated him/her as it could be moving on to the starting of the race to the 2nd pinpoint.

"Oh yeah? Well, if Lisa and I used the money, I would say that I get to be a principal of the school so I could make them go nuts!" replied Bart.

"that's what I would do." said Manny.

"Yeah, I don't think that we could be that seriousness along the way, but there could be reasonable that we can be more as you get to be that reasonable for all the games they had." said Bart.

"Yeah, You're the one to talk," said Manny. "At least you didn't ask your dad to get you an evil tattoo kit set, then betray your dad and grandpa by turning them into guacamole monsters, turn them back to normal, and get to make some for a year."

"That was you Manny." replied Bart.

"Yeah, that's what I know about."

As they get to talk about what to do about the money, they could be seriously learning about it just as they had to go to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7, Part 2:Back To The Race

As our racers had to get back to their cars, they're going to be that they're racing to the 2nd pinpoint as they get to be racing into it.

"Ferb, we better get going." replied Phineas.

"Come on Dude, we better get to that 2nd Pinpoint, now!" said Frieda. "Then let's get going!"

As the other racers had to hop in, they had to make that they're racing down to the 2nd pinpoint.

"Gee Mickey, if the other racers had get the 2nd Pinpoint before, we'll be toast!" replied Goofy.

"Don't worry Goofy, We'll win that $100,000.00 yet!" replied Mickey as all 32 racers had to be that driving over there.

As Garfield and Odie (Another team that I Didn't get to mention from previous chapters) get to see how much that they're going to.

"Come on Odie, We're going to win that money so we can buy a lot of lasagna, or Jon's going to make it the old fashion way."

As he used his automobile as they get to the road.

Meanwhile, "Bart, I get a feeling that we get to be that driving that we going to find that race that it could be that seriously ramming us over."

"Don't worry Sis, I got it under control." as he get to be that, he pushed the "Turbo" Button so he can probably race to the blast!"

As they get to be that following as the El Tigre, Angry Beavers and the WHOOP Agent teams has been blasted off here.

"I Can't believe that Bart and his nerdy sister had to do that!" shouted Manny.

"That was Nuts though." Said Dagget as the Eds to be driving that as the road. "Come on Sockhead, We got to use that engry blast!"

"Come on, I think that we're going to be that going into 50 Miles per Hour!" said Edd.

"So if we can go fast I-" "No, No, No!" Eddy interrupt Edd. "50 Miles per slow, I suggest that we're going to be that we're going to be that faster then that!"

"Eddy's right," said Ed. "We're going into hyper speed!"

"Hyper Speed? That's Dangerous!" replied Edd. "If we do that, we'll be disquafied and kiss that money good bye!"

"Not going to happen Double 'D'!" said Eddy. "Besides, I think that we're going to be making it by blasting us into first place!"

"Do it Eddy, or we're really going to kiss 100 grand goodbye!" shouted and agreed Ed.

"All right," said Double "D". "Goodbye Money!" as he gets to push the red button and fast forward him.

The Eds Car has to pass though Frankie's car and the others as they tried to be that to be having the excat idea that the Simpson kids had as they get to be flying as heck!

The Mystery racer doesn't like the look of this, as it get as they had to make it though the distances.

"THIS SHALL NOT STAND!" shouted the racer as it get to do the turbo speed here.

As the other racers seem to be pushing into a full turbo boost as they had they had to be going high speed as they seem to be limited as The Simpson Kids, The Eds, and even the Mystery Rider had they had to be the only ones left as they had to be going into a crash.

"I think that we're going to crash!" shouted Ed as Edd and Eddy looked worried.

Just then, they had to be crashing each other.

"Johnny, I think that we're going to be crashing into our opponents!"shouted Dukey as Johnny looked worried.

"Ah man," said Johnny Bravo (Another race I didn't mention in previous chapters). "That flaming-haired kid's in Trouble! I better go back and- Whoa Mama!" as he sees his opponents as he saw them as they get to show as they get to the KND Mobile as they seem that they seem to be running into them!

As the racers had to be seeing them as they're screaming into each other as others as they each pulled an emgerancy brake as they stopped the cars and save themselves just in time in the same time.

"Phew! that was a close shave." relived Lisa as Bart frowns at her.

You didn't think that they're going to be crashing into each other, don't you?

Please leave some comments and tell me of what you think so far.

Please p


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7, Part 3:Making sure that things go right at the race

As Lisa gets to be walking back in fourth around the racers, they had to make sure that they had to race fair and square as they get to be that as they know of what it could possibly be.

"I Think that we need to race for $100,000.00 Fair and square responsible." Said Lisa.

"Say, Little spiky haired girl, do you think that the mystery racer could be Carl?" asked Johnny. "I Think that I could remember that we shared the RV as roommates and, I don't think that go well."

"The racer isn't Carl, because if he is, I think that you might get to teach him a lesson." said Lisa. "And anyway, I think that we need to make sure that we could be that the other racers are going for $100,000.00."

"Yeah Yeah, I knew that, but listen, how are we going to race responsibly?" as the other racers are talking about that.

"Lisa, I don't know about this, but my sisters have warned me that if Manny and I don't win the $100,000.00, we're going to be grounded apart, and never get to see each other again." worried Frieda.

"Hmm, that could be arranged." Said Lisa. "But I think that if we get to race, we get to make sure that that they're going to make sure that they could find out for more reasonable events."

"But if this mystery driver had to get rid of us, it'll win $100,000.00 by default!" replied Bart.

"Yeah, but I could see that I would be really had to make sure that they had to recurred that I could be worried that he could get away with it." replied Manny.

"Like, aren't we get to do something about it?" asked Shaggy. "Maybe if this racer could be dangerously replied to them, they could get hurt."

Just then, they had to see that they're going to make sure that there's somebody pulling up as they get to see that it was Felix The Cat, Another one of the racers I failed to add into the previvous chapters, had to pulled up in here.

"What are you guys doing?" Asked Felix. "Aren't we got a race to race?"

"Sorry Felix, I guess we were figuring out of what to do about it." said Lisa.

"Come on, we need to race together." as they get to see that they had to be getting back to their cars, they had to race as they had to race it down to the highly speeding here.

As they and the other racers had to race down as 20 out of 32 had to race so far, meanwhile, the other 12 had to make sure that they get to let things to make sure about here.

As Bloo and Mac got a map reading of where their going. "Bloo? are you sure where the track is?" asked Mac.

"Sure, I'm sure, I know that we're going the right way." As Bloo and Mac gets back to car, they had to race as they had to pass Ren and Stimpy, Tom and Jerry, Bugs and Daffy, Team Phantom, and even Garfield and Odie.

As they get up to Frankie, she said, "Hey guys, I didn't know you're in the race too."

"We're in the race so Bloo had to learn his lesson about the past mistakes he had, you know, driving the foster's bus without a license, ruined your date, even get to be the boss of everyone."

"Don't worry, if you guys win $100,000.00, Bloo will be a better Imaginary Friend."

"Yeah, when pigs fly!" said Bloo.

as the racers had to make sure that they had to newly they're going to be winning just as they get to be that simply to be driving as they get to be focusing on the road, that is that the mystery rider had to make sure that they had to make booby traps.

What's going to happen to our racers?

Find out next chapter, in the meantime, please make some comments.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N:Before we began, I would like to give you a list of 32 racing teams for the entire story:

Bart Simpson (Age 15) and Lisa Simpson (Age 13)

Gumball And Darwin Watterson

Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck

Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy Duck and Pluto

Mordacai and Rigby

Tom And Jerry

Johnny Bravo

Johnny Test and Dukey

Dexter and Dee Dee

Tommy and Dil and his friends, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil*

Sector "V" of the Kids-Next-Door (Expect for Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1, whom he's part of the Galactic Kids-Next Door)

Mac and Bloo

Frankie Foster

Garfield And Odie

Manny Rivera/El Tigre and Frieda Squaez

The Powerpuff Girls

The Eds

The Angry Beavers

The WHOOP Agents (Clover, Sam and Alex)

The Warner Brothers (And their sister dot)

Yosamate Sam and Tasmanian Devil

Finn And Jake

Scooby-Doo and Shaggy

Suzie Charmichel and Angelica Pickles

Catdog

The Phantom Team (Danny, Sam and Tucker)

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable

Penny Proud and her friends

Porky Pig and Sylvester the Cat

Arthur Reed and his sister DW

And Finally:Ren and Stimpy.

Thirty-Three (33) if you count, The Mystery rider.

So we're going to make sure the racers had to make it as they get to be that they're going to be that entering though the second (2nd) leg of the race and see how it's going to go down.

Chapter 8:The Mystery Rider takes on down 32 by one

As the racers had to race against the second pinpoint, they had to get ready to reach as they had to ensure that they might get to endorse that they're racing to the third pinpoint.

"Duh, don't worry Ren, I can use these tacks in order to be stopping those tracks." said Stimpy as he gets to use them to stop those racers.

As the other racers, The Warners, The Wattersons and Frankie had to spin out as they land on the tacks, Team Phantom had to go ghost as they had to go though them. "Drat, I forgot that Team Phantom goes ghost." said Ren.

As they get to continue, the other racers had to race down, The Angry Beavers had to make a consveration with the WHOOP Agents. "Hey Girls, I hope that you're going to lose because you're going to burn our Rubber and eat our dust!" shouts Norbert.

"That's what you think!" said Sam.

As they get to speed off, they leave them in the dust and cough. "They're getting away!" replied Dag. "Not for long!" as they get to speed up as they get to be showing as they get to use those turbo boost.

"Those racers don't stand a chance against those each other!" as they get to speed up, they had to get to drive up as they get to speed up along as Angelica and Suzie gets to be that they're going to boost up as they get to be full up as they had to crank it up a notch with a 11!

"Come on Angelica, we're going to be cranking up a notch with a 11!" said Suzie as she gets to be boosting up as they get to speed up more then usual.

As they leave some smoke, they had to be coughing as they get to see what happen. "Blossom, Buttercup, Angelica and Suzie are boosting up by cranking up an 11!" replied Bubbles. "Then that's what we're going to do!" said Buttercup as she does the same.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dessert, it seems that Wile E. Coyote was planning to capture the Road Runner as he gets to be using that instant Oil to capture it, just then, the racers are zooming as the oil has flown on Wile E. as he gets covered by it.

He tries to escapes it, he tries to exactly run as the road runner as he tries to do it, but he slips.

He tries it again but he fallen, and he did for the third time as he stops on it.

Back to the racers, it seems that the Eds had an idea. "Eddy, this is so wrong," worried Double "D". "This is so wrong!" as Eddy shushes. "Do you want one of the other racers to win that $100k?"

"No, we do." said Double "D".

Just then, they had to make sure the line had to use it as they get to be that they avoid the line.

"What the...?" asked Eddy as he turn over to Ed and Double "D". "Do you see that? It's unbelievable!" as they get to be getting back to the race, there was a robot named Bender whom he's seems to be driving a car being outraged. "I Told the guys at that sandwich shop no mayo on Fry's sandwich," he said to himself. "No mayo!" As he got pulled apart by the Eds' Trap as he gets apart his body parts as they could be getting that he was cut into pieces, he _is_ a robot after all.

the racers are racing as the Mystery Rider gets to pound on his steering wheel and said "Curses!" as he gets to be that they're going to be racing ahead as he gets ahead as they had to improve that they get to be that speeding as fast as possible!

As Johnny Bravo gets to take a look at the Mystery Racer, he knew that he was seriously to be that he was worrying about it. "I'm not going to let that Mystery Racer had to be that winning that $100,000.00!" as he gets to be that he saw a pretty lady. "Whoa Mama!" As he took a detour as he gets to be that stopping at that gas station.

"Hey pretty mama, I've come here to ask you to be my partner so you and I can split that $100,000.00 as we get each have exactly have $50,000.00!" as she pulls him back to the car, he realized that he got no time to be checking on those chicks, he need to continue the race as Manny and Frieda pulled and said, "Mr. Bravo! This is no time to be hitting on those ladies, we got a race to compete!" Manny shouted as he gets to pull out. "That little Tigre boy was right," said Johnny. "I must win that hunkin' amount of cash!" as he continues racing.

Just then, they had to be racing that they had to be that racing as Tommy and his friends get to pull off, as Sector "V" as they get to be that pull off even harder and harder and gets to be passing as they had to move on as they get to be that as they get to be that saw a cliff as Tommy screamed as they get to stop as they get to fall off as Sector "V" Gets to fall off the cliff.

"I have a confession to make Numbuh 3." Said Numbuh 4. "I've always had a secret crush on you no matter what."

"You're in love with me?" asked Numbuh 3. "Oh Wally, I knew that you're always a great boy!" as she gets to be hugging him.

"I have a confessional too Hogie." said Numbuh 5. "I Too seems to be in love with you."

"It's okay Numbuh 5," said Numbuh 2. "I knew that Cree had no interest in me anyway." as each pair of Operatives hold hands, the Grown Up Rugrats had to walk up to them to see if they make it or not as they get to turn their kart into a helicopter.

"We'll get to the second Pinpoint so we need to that to win." as they put the smug on them as the gang coughs. "Excuse me, but I think that we need we're going to show that we're wearing that smog-proof uniforms." said Tommy.

"That's what we know about." Said Dil. "I Should've home and watch those racing movies, not to become of one."

"You and me both." Said Chuckie.

Closing Note:If you're a Kids-Next-Door fan, you know that Numbers 3 and 4 are a couple just like they are in the actual series that they're from, and Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 are a _pair_ as well, if you seen the episodes "Operation:R.A.B.B.I.T." and "Operation:C.L.O.W.N.".


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:As we speak, I've been busy about my Halloween story and everything else so I had to be buying furniture for the dining room, and such so as we get to pick it up, they had to be that we're going to be that we had to go back to the racers and see what they're up to.

Chapter 12:In The Middle Of Nowhere

As the Grown Up Rugrats searched for the Sector "V" KND, Chuckie saw them with his Binoculars. "We're off to the third Pinpoint so we had to get there first. See you around!" as they get to use their turbo be that blasting to over there. "They're going to be hard to beat." said Tommy. "Yeah, at least we've beat the Mystery Rider and the other racers." as he noticed, they saw Suzie and Angelica as they get to be here.

"Did you see that KND got in the lead?" asked Suzie. "Yeah, they're going to be hard to catch." as just then, Manny and Frieda, and Bart and Lisa had to ran into them as Bart and Lisa ran to Tommu and his friends, as well as Manny and Frieda as they get be ran into Suzie and Angelica.

"Hey Manny, you ran into our car," exclaimed Suzie. "Do you think that we could be that back up a bit?" as Manny goes over to Suzie. "I ain't backing it up at all!" as Bart got out of his car."Oh come on Man, show a little respect and back up."

"Sorry Bart, but I don't think that's going to happen!" as Angelica got to Manny "Now look here Manny, you ran into us! now back up or face the consequences!" as Manny gives out his El Tigre Glove as Angelica chuckles. "unless you have a better that." as Manny's El Tigre glove revert back to his hand. "Now start jumping!" as Suzie and Angelica bounces up and down, Bart replied. "You call that jumping up and down? Here's how you jump up and down." as Bart and Lisa gets to up and down as they get to be that seriously to be that doing the same, only better.

"No, no, no, when I say 'Jump', you go "How high?'" as Manny gets to jump harder then Bart and Lisa and Angelica and Suzie combined as they get to fall here. "You're lucky I haven't turn into El Tigre Yetttttttttttttttttttt...!" as he, Frieda and their kart got landed on the fround as the other racers looked at them. "I'm glad I'm on your side of a change." said Angelica to Suzie as she turn her head on her. "You're not he only one." said Bart as he did the same.

Meanwhile, the WHOOP Spies and the Angry Beavers are neck and neck as they had to race though the middle of the road as they bump into each other. "Hey Girls, having fun?" as Dagget Laughs as they used turbo boost.

As they get to spin around, Sam exclaimed. "The beavers have used the turbo boost as they're to be taking the lead!" "Well, we have a boost of our own." as Alex put the turbo boost own as they can catch up with the beavers.

As they get to boost them up, there are the amoeba boys as they could catch a ride to Las Vegas. "Here's one of the rides now, see?" said the leader. "We'll just tell them that we're on our way to Las Vegas so we can make people sick and poor." as they smile the Go-Karts passed them as they get sick and poor themselves. "Is there a doctor in the dessert?"

As the other racers had to race up with them, they had to get tot the third pinpoint.

They seem to be together as they get to be that they're going to be sliding down as they get down to the dark cave. "Eee!" shrieked Bubbles. "There are dark stuff in there!"

"Of course there are dark stuff in there, what's why it's called a tunnel!" replied Buttercup.

As the Powerpuff's car got out of gas, others went inside the tunnel as they could find to be a little distance as they could be seeing here. "Well girls, I saw a gas station on the other side of that tunnel," replied Blossom. "so I figured that we could fly over there."

"Are you kidding me?" Said Buttercup. "The Professor got us a backup gas tank!" "Trust me, I know what i'm doing." Meanwhile the other racers seem to believe that they couldn't notice about this, as they get though the white space as they float, then it came to them, they ended up in the middle of nowhere!

"Everyone, do you see this?" Asked Bart. "We're floating into white space as we speak!" shouted Lisa. "More importantly, we're in the middle of Nowhere!" as they all screamed, as Rigby shouted "Everyone stop screaming!" as they did. "Now in order to be getting out of this tricky tunnel, we're going to put together to make this to work together as we get to be that as they get to think about how are they going to get out of there. "I'm going to win this race all by myself!" replied the Mystery Rider. "The Mystery Rider!" replied Frieda. "You're going to be stuck here forever as I get win the race, and I'll be spending the $100,000.00 as all of you rot in there!" as the racer evilly, they seem to be that they're going to disqualified together as they don't pull themselves together.

Meanwhile, the Powerpuffs where smart, they gone around the tunnel as they got to the gas station. "See? We don't need to take the long tunnel." said Blossom. "I Know how it works Bloss, just make it as they know about it." As they get to the gas station, they get to be filling up as they had to know as Bubbles saw the switch. "That's weird, this was never here before." as she pulled the switch to "Off", the white space became the inside of the tunnel as they get to be that landing. "We're back in the tunnel, but how?" asked Alex. "Well if you asked me, I say that the mystery rider's have gone a little responsible as they get to be that quite tricky." said Sam as The Teenage Rugrats and Angelica and Suzie went though the tunnel as Suzie said. "By the time we get to the third Pinpoint, you're going to enjoy being a victory around us!" said Suzie.

As the get to be driving out the tunnel, so did the other racers as they get to drive down as they noticed as they get to see of what was coming up next.

As the Powerpuffs finished up filling up their gas tank, they saw the other racers as the get to be that they paid for the gas station as they get back to the race as all 32 racing teams are about to be racing as fast as possible.

If you enjoy the chapter, please make comments below and tell me of what you think so far.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:Before we began the chapter, I would like to stay that I've been working on the other two stories known are "Arnold's Youth Potion" for the Hey Arnold! Section and "Maria's Fountain Of Youth Adventure" for the El Tigre Section so besides that, I won 81 Tickets at the confetti arcade from the other night and yeah, I know that we might that I finally get to pick up of where the story left off.

Chapter 13:The Third Pinpoint and the Racers' Interviews

As the racers had to down to the third pinpoint as they had to race down to the ensuring that we could be that they're going to race down as they had to notice as they could show that they're competing as that had to get there.

Meanwhile, Wile E. Coyote has yet another attempt to capture the Road Runner as he gets to be planted a bomb as he gets to be that he as seriously as they noticed that they're going to knew that they're going to ensure that they're going to survive on the planted bomb.

As the Road Runner surprised him, he chases him as he gets on the bomb as it got exploded on him.

back at the racers, Manny had to used the tacks on the others as Tom and Jerry, Bugs and Daffy, Roger and Jessica and Dexter and Dee-Dee get so spin around as they spin around as their tires got flat, but thanks to The Powerpuff Girls, they get to fly their kart as they get to avoided the tacks, as well as the other racers gets to avoid the tacks as well.

"Give it up El Tigre," said Buttercup. "You're never going to win that $100,000.00!" as the girls get to drive around.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see that!" as they boosted up the turbo.

"Guys, look!" shouted Mickey. "It's the mystery rider!" as they get to ride as they get to speed up as they to use for the landmines as they get to be that they're going to be to be ensuring that they're going to follow as they had to noticed about.

"Quack!" shouted Donald. "We got to get him before he/she does something to us!" as they get drive up as they noticed that they're going to be that they're driving as they had to notice that that they're going to catch up with him. "Forget it racer, you're never going to win that money!" as they get to use to hit their tires as they get to be hitting their as they had to notice that they're going to speed up as they had to speed as Manny and Frieda came to the rescue.

"Well, if they think that they're going to be racing against our opponents, well that racer better to be thinking again!" as he was going to be that give him the turbo leaving him in the dust.

"Wow Manny, that was awesome!" said Frieda. "Gee, thanks Frieda." as she gives him a kiss, Manny boosted up the kart as it goes fast as possible.

As for the other racers, they had to be changing those spire tires they got before the race has got even started.

"It's a good thing that we got spire tires!" said Roger. "Well, if we used Benny, I think that we could be that seriously to be that building up our chance to be in the lead." said Jessica.

"Don't get too excited Doc," said Bugs. "I think that Mystery rider had to get us a ride to give us a high ride."

As they get to the building up to the hire experiment, as they get to be that quite requirement.

After they got their spare tires in, they're back in the race as they get to the third pinpoint.

Meanwhile, Gumball and Darwin had to race as they got to know that they're going to be that speeding as they get to the racing point.

"Can you imagine that we get $100,000.00?" asked Gumball. "Maybe that I could be using that my $20,000.00 share by letting a future for me and Penny to become husband and wife." as they had to speed up as they get to picture him and Penny as adults that got married, and then have kids, and then they grow old together, and just they're about to kiss, Gumball headed back to reality as they had to be that they seem to be following the Mystery Rider.

"Ahh! It's the mystery rider!" as they had to notice that he was after got smoked by Team El Tigre, he or she* as get to do the same on them as they get to use that that they're going to speed up on them.

"Phew, that was a close one." said Gumball. "Close one?!" scream Darwin. "You call that a close one?! We've almost got killed!"

"Gee, you don't have to hyped up about it." said Gumball. "You got to admit, that was seriously dangerous, yet fun at the same time." as the Mystery Rider came to them.

"You two kids are never going to be using that survive to the rest of the pinpoint." as the racer laughed evilly as they get to speed up here.

"We can't let it get away the money!" shouted Darwin. "We need to win!" as he boosted up the race as they get to boosted as possible as they could up with the turbo. Geez, how many other racers could also use turbo?

As they get to see that Schoolhouse Rocky had to use the yellow flag, all of the 32 racing teams had to arrive as they get to show just as well as mystery rider.

As Wanda gets to interview Bart and Lisa. "Bart, Lisa, I seem that you're going be that you're having a hard time competing the race since the beginning as they had to be in the lead, especially Manny and Frieda, how do you feel?" asked Wanda. "How do you think that we feel?" Bart asked back. "We didn't think that we expected to go this much!"

"Yeah, and besides, if any other racers get to win the $100,000.00, we never get to make our better family better!" exclaimed Lisa.

As get to Johnny Bravo's interview. "It was horrible Wanda, all that tunnel makes me worry that we're going to be stuck forever."

As we go to Shaggy and Scooby Doo's Interview. "Like, that mystery racer is one tough dude as he was tearing the race apart so he can win by default."

"Reah, Really rought and rearing rhe race rapart." Said Scooby Doo.**

As we got to Manny and Frieda's interview. "It seems that the mystery racer had to be causing a race to win that 100K, and then we get though the dangerous traps and then, and then-" she hyperventilates more then Manny's mom Maria.

"Frieda, Frieda, calm down!" Manny said as she clamed down.

"Sorry Manny, but it seems that the racer has been driving me crazy."

As we go over to Johnny Test and Dukey's interview. "So what makes you think that you're going to feel about it?"

"It was terrible!" said Johnny. "At first, I Thought it was going to be fun, but then it was trying to be getting to be that he was going that they're to attack us!"

"And just as they had to notice, I think that racer is trying to get out of this race!" said Dukey.

And so, at every interview, every racer told Wanda about how horrifying it was so far.

"So, do you believe that you're going to let the racers to win that 100 grand?" asked Wanda.

"NEVER!" Said all the racers as they go back to take a plan to get to the money and the next pinpoint. "You heard here folks," said Wanda to the audience and the viewers who are watching the racers. "These racers are going to be using it as they get to be that they're going to be racing harder bravely, responsibly and respectfully."

What will happen next? Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out, in the meantime, here are the star symbols:

*=We don't know if the Mystery racer is a male or Female yet.

**=For Scooby Doo's Translation, it's "Yeah, really tough and tearing the race apart."

Please make comments on the comment box.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:The Race To The Fourth Pinpoint

It was that the racers are going to back to their cars as they continue as they had to make sure that they're going make it as they get down to the fourth pinpoint of the race as they get to continue.

"And they're off!" announced Wanda, "They're going to the fourth pinpoint of where they may be get to be beating that mystery racer as they get to show that they had to make it as they get to make up for lost ground!"

"What? I thought that they're already on the ground? Hello!" said Cosmo.

As the racers get down to the road, they had to make sure that they're going to make it as they get down to the race.

"Boy, I can't wait to make sure that we get show Isabella and others that we're going to win $100,000.00!" exclaimed Phineas.

"Yes, that way it can be very exciting." Said Ferb.

As the Powerpuff girls get to make sure that they had to be that they're getting to the highway, they had to know of following that we could be that it should be that it was the mystery racer had to be sure responsible for turning the car around as they get to be that they seem to find out that they seem to be going around as they could be, and so are Tom and Jerry, Ren and Stimpy, and the Angry Beavers.

"Boy, these tracks ain't of what they ain't seem to be." said Bubbles.

"That's because that we've been going around and around and even around!" shouted Buttercup.

"You mean to tell me that we've been going around in circles?" Asked Dagget. "Well that's just great!" said Norbert.

"We can make it, I'm sure that we can make it as we get to make sure that it was going to surprising that we are going to survive as we get know that it was the Mystery Rider was responsible abut this!"

As the racing teams get to make sure to get out of the circle, the other teams are racing are going to make sure that it was going to be that it was going to be quite a fun way to make it speedy as they get to be that simply as they get to notice about.

"Face it Bunny, you're not going to win all that money!" shouted Bloo.

"Oh yeah? Well try to stop us!" as they get to make to use as Bugs had to put oil as they get to be sliding over as they get off the road as they got off the road.

"Ain't I a stinker?" asked Bugs as he pulled the pedal of the metal.

Meanwhile Mickey had to drive up as they get up as they go as they had to be pushing it up.

"Mickey, look!" as Mickey gets to see that the Mystery Rider had to be on their tail!

"It's the mystery rider!" Shouted Donald. "It's going to be putting out of the race!" "Not if we put the racer out of the race first!"

As they get to show that the Mystery Rider that it was hitting like something out of a roman chariot race.

As Mickey gets to put of the racer, the car of his had to fly out as it was going to be that it was going to be quite officially to be effected!

As the Mystery Rider had to get though the distance, it was going to be that that it was going to put the same plan as Bugs did to Mac and Bloo as he gets to pour it on the El Tigre team as they get to be spinning around that Frieda gets to cheer as she stops and she saw Bart and Lisa, and Dexter and Dee Dee as they get to scream altogether as the drivers get to be putting on their break pedals.

"Geez! Do you had to slippery around much?!" shouted Dexter. "Well, you're the one who needs to be keeping your eyes on the road!" shouted Manny. "STOP SHOUTING!" Shouted Lisa. "It was the Mystery Racer!" as the others looked confusingly.

"Don't you see what was going on here?" asked Lisa. "The oil spills, the dark tunnel, or maybe even the feeling that it could be that simply had to get us disqualify us?! He's trying to win the whole race to him, or herself!"

As they others get to worry.

"Look, I think that we need to make sure that this Mystery Racer isn't going to cheat completely, I'm sure that the judges might get to disqualify him first as he or she gets to the finish line." said Bart.

"And besides, I'm sure that Lisa and I are going to win the race!" as he and Lisa gets back to the car, he shouts "Eat our shorts and skirts!"

"Oh yeah?" said Manny. "Well no more Mr. Nice Racer, from now on, it's-" as he spins his belt buckle as he roars and turn into El Tigre. "-EL TIGRE!" as he and Frieda get back to the car and drive.

"Come on Dee Dee!" as Dexter and Dee Dee gets to be back in the car as all 29 out of 32 racers get to be that Mystery Rider.

As for the other 3, well, they're still stuck in the circle.

"We can figure this out, everybody remain clam!" Norbert told everyone. "YOU REMAIN CALM!"

As we see Norbert panicking. "Don't you worry guys, we'll get out of this race, I'm sure of it!"

Find out if these racers could get back on the race in the next chapter!

Please leave some comments in the meantime.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:The Big Mileage

As the racers are stuck in the circle, they had to be driving around as they get to drive around as they learn that they had enough.

"This is crazy, if we're going to race, we're going to do it our way." as Stimpy gets to use the rope as he connect the other cars as he took the steering wheel as they got out of the wheel.

"Thanks." said Dagget. "Duh, don't mention it." as they got out of the circle and back into the race.

As our racers get down to the 4th pinpoint, they get down as they had to show that it was going to be that El Chupacabra had to appear on the road as the racers stopped.

"Chuey!" shouted Manny. "wait, you know that monster?" Asked Bart. "This 'Monster' used to be my pet." as Chuey looked into his cuteness. "Aw!" said the other racers expect Bart. "We don't got time, we got a race to compete!"

"But Bart, it's so cute!" said Stimpy. "yeah Bart, give it a chance." said Norbert. "But the race!"

As the Mystery rider get to chase Chuey away, they had to get off the race. "Aye Crumbra, it's the meelystery rider!"

"Come on guys," said Frankie. "Let's get back to the race!" as they get back to the race, they had to race as they get to the road.

"Face it you racers, once you get to figure it out how to lose, you might get to show that you're going to be seeing that it could be that quite that you're going to be feeling it!" as the figure laughs evilly.

"Oh, is that it huh?" asked Dagget. "Well follow that car!" as Norbert put the medal to the pedal. "That cruddy racer is cheating!" said Numbuh 4. "Come, let's go!" as they get to see as they get to drive a car as they get to drive as they get to the other racers had to race against the mystery rider as they get to find as they had to make it as they get to show that they're going to make sure that they're going to make it as they could be.

As the cartoon racers had they had to make it as they had to race as they could be. "That racer sure know how to cheat very well." said Numbuh 3. "We're not going to let him or her take the entire $100,000.00!" Shouts Suzie as she puts her car into high gear.

as the Mystery Rider had to push over as they get to see as they get to use it as they had to work as they get to pull a weapon as the mystery rider get to be throwing a bomb to the Angry Beavers. "Ahh! It's a bomb!" as he threw to Mordacai and Rigby. "Throw it, throw it, Throw it!" shouted Ribgy as they get to throw some bomb like they're playing hot potato as the bomb get to throw high as Buttercup gives it laser eyebeams as the bomb explodes. "Curses! Foiled again!" as Mystery gets to be driving around.

As the racers are racing against the Mystery Rider, and each other, as they get to make sure that the Mystery Rider get to be reaching to the fourth pinpoint as they get to see they get closer as they could be as they get though the distance and then they had to all arrive at the same time as they did as when they had to make it though the distance.

"And here they are! A race though the distance!" shouted Wanda.

As the Mystery laughed, he said "Face it, you're never going to be better then me!" as he gets to drive away. "Aw Man! I can't believe that I get to be using his strategy!" shouted Rigby.

"Well, that is something that I could never happen to be letting anything happen to that cash prize!" shouted Norbert.

"Let's just face it, I don't think that you're going to the final pinpoint!" as he gets to be driving to the starting line to the final pinpoint also known as the finish line.

Find out what will the racers do in the next chapter!

In the meantime, please leave some comments.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:The Finish Line Pt.1

It that they had to go to the final pinpoint known as the Finish Line as they get to show that the Mystery Rider gets away as the other racers got confused.

"I don't get it, why did the Mystery Rider had to be that sneaky and Greedy?" asked Gumball. "Maybe it's because that they don't know that they had to make sure that we might get to notice about the traps he or she set up for us." said Mordecai.

"I don't know about you guys but I think that we could that we should be that we're going to notice that it was simply had to win that money to him or herself." said Numbuh 4.

"I'm beginning to think that there is no cash prize, it was just a prank that we've been going to get rid of us!" Suzie Exclamed.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ed. "Of course, there is a cash prize!"

"Yeah, and even if there isn't, I think that we could be that we might get to show that we might had to go for the cash value." said Numbuh 3.

"Don't you see, I think the Mystery Rider had been exactly been setting up these traps!" said Suzie.

"Yeah, when I first met Manny and Frieda, they think that _I've_ been setting up those traps but I didn't really do it." said Bart.^

As Bart gets to flash back. _"For far as I'm concern, I think that we could be that we might had to show that I get to be hypnotized by that Magician of the dead as he wanted me to become Bartman once more."_

 _"For far as you know, I order you to turn into Bartman to destroy Miracle City!" he told me, I was struggling though to get to the hypnosis, but I was clearly hypnotized, and just to be more reasonable, Manny turn into El Tigre in order to me to stop, but it was his dad whom he saved the day as the legendary White Pandera, for all that we know, that I was out of hypnosis as I get to see that I was clearly out of it and more importantly, I defeated the magician once and for all, with Manny's help of course."_

As Bart Flash Forward. "So if it wasn't for Manny and his dad as El Tigre and the White Pandera, I would see that we've never become friends today!"

As Suzie sits down and said. "There's only one who've been hypnotized in order to destroy Miracle City, Me." as she sighs. "But I believe the mystery racer had no choice but to make is as they get to show that we might had to race him."

"Well, lucky or not, I think that we could be that we might get to down the race and get to win that cash!" said Rigby as he puts on his helmet.

"Oh no you don't, I'm not going to let you win that money!" Said Sam as she gets into the Phantom Mobile.

"That's what you think Goth girl," said Bloo. "Of course you know that Mac and I will be winning that $100,000.00!" as he, Mac and the other racers get back to their cars, they had to race as they get show that they get back to the racing point as the had to notice that they're going to notice that they're going to make it as they get to show that they had to make sure that they're going continue the race.

"Oh boy, I got a feeling that it ain't going to end well." as Suzie gets to be back in the car as Angelica gets to drive.

As the race continues, they had to catch up to that mystery rider as they get to notice that it was going believe that it was going to notice that the Mystery Rider had to catch up as they get to see it as they had to believe to be catching up with him.

Meanwhile, there are Heckle and Jeckle are eating Popcorn as they get to watch the race. "I say dear chap, here comes the racers!" Said Heckle.

"I just hope that that they could be that they're going to be quite interesting." as they get to show that they get to see the Mystery Rider and the other 32 racers are passing by as they cactus gets to thrown as they get to show that they get to believe that they had to make it as they get to show about it.

"Johnny, the Mystery Rider's got some weapons!" Shouted Dukey. "We've got some weapons of our own!" as they get to push the buttons as they get to show that they got the weapons in order to be using them to stop the Mystery Rider^^, but the racer was too smart for their own good.

"Oh goody," said Dukey sarcastically. "Now the racer has avoided our weapons." as they other racers get to show that they get to be stopping it, meanwhile, Angelica had to go to the Mystery Rider as she gets to throw some water balloons as they get to make it as she uses every one that she and Suzie had got.

"Really? Water Balloons?" asked the Mystery Rider. "There's no way that you can stop me!" as they get to show that they get to be that they're going to show that they're going to be boosting up to the higher level.

As the KND did the same, they Mystery Rider had to show that it was going to believe that it simply had to make it that they get to show about it, that is until Cree Licoin, Numbuh 5's sister, had to show up and take care of the mystery rider. "Step aside K. and let a real racer decide to do race down to the finish line!"

"Cree!?" shouted Numbuh 5. "That's right Abby, of course you realized that I Might get to be that I get to use my magnets to be stopping that mystery rider!" as she turns them on, Mystery's car had to make sure that it was trying to pull though.

"Hey, I know that girl," Suzie Said. "She the one that she and her date pulled away from Tommy and the others!"^^^

As Cree tires to pull the ropes, they had to make sure that they had to pull it off as they get to pull it off out of there. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Shouted Rigby.

"It seems that Cree's Magnets aren't strong enough!" As Mandark gets to pull off as he gets to join in the fun. "Not so fast Girl, you already know that I tried that on a machine once and that ain't going to work until I decided to try again!"

"Mandark?!" Surprised Dexter. "That's right Dexter, Just like your friend, I too, happen to be using the same magnets that I used on the monster you and your family tried to stop!" as his magnets get to turn on, the more they've been carefully been turn on, the more that they get to on, the more car gets to be staying on the car!"

"Oh please, you're just amatuers," as Bling-Bling Boy gets to appear. "I get to use a huge magnet of my own!"

"Bling-Bling Boy?!" surprised Johnny and Dukey. "That's right Johnathan, for as far as you know, I think that you might get to see that my magnet is bigger then others as it could that it was going to be that it should be a quite a noticeable challenge."

As all magnets get to show that they get to be pulling off as they get to be making it, they had to learn that it was going to be that the Mystery Rider had to go though the distance. "Oh no, it seems that all magnets are doing a terrible job at making it disposable waste." said Bloo Sarcastically more then Dukey was before.

"Something tells me that ain't no plan altogether." said Buttercup as the Magnets gets to be showing that the Mystery Rider got one of its own.

"Now that Mystery Rider's got a magnet of his own!" shouted Dexter. "Shut them off Idiots! Shut them off!" Shouted Ren but Cree, Bling-Bling and Mandark are laughing as they get to be shown that their cars got to the dark magnet as they get to throw over off the race.

"Now that's a turn point that we won't forget." said Number 2.

As they get back to the race, they get to show that they're going to show they're going to make it as they get to the turn point as they get to show that they're going to make it as they get to notice as they seem to notice about it.

"I'm going to show those losers once and for all that I'm going to throw this as they get to make it as they won't forget it!" as it went to the bridge as he gets to use a detour sign as the racers saw of what the Mystery Racer as done as they get to throw into the cliff as they mistakenly took the wrong turn as they get to fall off the cliff!

Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion Folks and see how the 32 teams are going to do about it!

^=It may be or may be not happening a future fanfiction crossover story of "Bartman VS El Tigre:The Dark Magic of the Dead"

^^=This may reference to the "Johnny Test" Episode "Johnny Kart Race" of which that Johnny pressed on the wrong buttons on his first race.

^^^=This Also reference of "Dexter's Lab" episode "Last But Not Beast" Of which Dexter's Rival Mandark gets to appear as he gets to show that he uses a magnet as the monster ate him alive, then after the monster got destroyed, he come out of the monster's goo, and he proclaims that he has save the day.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:Before we began, I just want to say that I'm finally going to finish this story so I think that we could be that simply identity of the Mystery could be shocking, so here we go, for one more chapter and here we go!

Chapter 17:The Finish Line Part 2

As all racers, expect Johnny and Dukey, had to be flying as they get to crash down, they had to believe that they're going to notice that they're going show that they might happen to be that they're going to notice that they've been crashed down.

As they all groan they had to make it as they get to show that they relized that Suzie's right, there is no cash money, just a scam.

"Suzie was right," said Blossom. "This whole race is nothing but a scam."

"Oh man, we've compete for each other for nothing!" shouted Bloo.

"Spoot! I can't believe that we're such jerks!" Said Dagget.

"We're All such jerks." said Numbuh 4 as they all cry expect for Johnny and Dukey. "Oh come on, surely that need to make it as they get to notice that Mystery rider is going to win."

As Angelica and Suzie get to appear at the moment in. "See? that's exactly what I was telling you about!" said Suzie.

"We're sorry Ms. Charmicheal," said Numbuh 3. "We had no idea."

As Angelica gets to think she notice about something about it. "Hey, I Got an idea!"

"What's your idea Angelica?" asked Suzie. "Let's combine our cars into a one big one and win the cash prize money, together!"

"Like a team?" asked Tommy. "Like a Team!"

As Numbuh 5 get to put on Numbuh 1's sunglasses on, she couldn't agree with Angelica more.

As they get to put together all of their race cars, they had to notice that they get to see that they're going make it as they get to notice that they're putting their cars together into a big car.

"I wish Numbuh 1 was here," said Numbuh 3. "Then he'll be really proud of us working together!"

"Cool! We did it!" Cried Numbuh 4 as they created a huge car here. "That's amazing, you know, my long-lost uncle Herb used to be a car dealership, until my dad ruined him by creating the car that he built." said Bart. "And that's car is worth-" as Abby interrupted him for her guess. "Don't tell me, let Numbuh 5 guess, $8,200.00."

"Uh-Uh," Bart Corrected her. "$82,000.00."

"$82,000.00, that's a lot of money." as they realized something as the group goes "$82,000.00?!"

"Well, look at the bright side, at least that with $100,000.00, you're going to use it to buy it and get $18,000.00 back as Change."

"Well, at least Numbuh 5 played _Deal Or No Deal_ and won $137,000.00." said Numbuh 5.

"And with money, I believe that you've buy that and get $85,000.00 back as change." said Dukey.

"Did that dog just talk?" Asked Bart. "We're outside our cartoon shows, of course he can talk!" excalmed Johnny.

"That'll explained though my episode about getting a lost dog to talk." said Dexter. "Enough talking about our memories!" Shouted Numbuh 2. "We've got a race to win Together!" as they get into the car, Bart Simpson has announced. "I Christen thee, The Cartoon Race Mark I" as he turn the key as everyone buckled up. "This is going to be awesome!" said Roger Rabbit as they get to show as they get to enjoy it as they get to go into full turbo as they get to be that simply had to notice it.

Meanwhile, they Rocket using kids, Mandark, Cree and Bling-Bling had to see that they're getting out of the race as they see what happen. "Oh that's great Cree," said Mandark. "Of course you relized that it was my idea first!" "No, it was my idea first!"

"Would somebody please tell me what just happened?!" shouted Cree.

As we get back at the now full team, they get to be that it's the mystery rider against them as they get to show that they get to believe that they get to show that they get to believe that it was going to believe that they're going to notice that they had to make as they could be.

"Hey, that Mystery Rider's Cheating!" shouted Dagget. "Do I hear myself correctfully?" Asked Norbert. "He's still cheating?" as Numbuh 2 said "You know it Beaver!"

"Well, We're tired to let him to get away with this," said Bart. "If we're going to win the money, we're going to do it our way, as a team!" as they get to win as they get to use it as they get to show about it.

As they get to show that they get to bang each other as they get to notice that they get to believe that they had to notice it as they had to make it as they get to the race as the Mystery Rider had to notice that they get to believe that they're going to notice that they're going to enjoy it.

As the Mystery Rider had to be that it was quite interesting as they could be there.

At the Finish line, the racers' Family and Friends are looking as they get to see that they're going see of who's going to win. "Oh my god, Oh my God, the suspense is killing me!" worried Homer. "The Suspense is killing _all_ of us." said Hugh.

"Shall I do the honors?" Marge asked to Maria. "Be my guest Blue-Hair." as Marge gets to Hyperventilate the way Maria did when her ex-husband gets hurt as the White Pandera. "Look! here they are!" shouted Mr. White though this Binoculars as they get to see that the complete racing team gets to be getting closer to the finishing line as they get to see that they're going to be coming to see they they're coming close as they get to arrive.

As the crowd cheers, the Judge get to be that he said, "Hold on, I'll be the judge of that!" as they mystery rider gets to the finish, it gets to see what was going on here. "It said that a racing team gets to win a race only," said the Judge as their loved ones looked disappointed. "However, when all teams had to become a one big team, they get to win fair and square, so I had no choice but to mutplity $100,000.00 into 32 former teams equal a total of worth of $3,200,000.00, excatily A Hundred Grand per team." as the racers get to cheer again as the girls get to the male racers as they get to race here as Cree, Bling-Bling and Mandark took a taxi cab to the finish line as they get so they can see that they won all together.

"You three are disquaflited here." as they get to the complain they weren't actually racing.

As for the Mystery Racer, "Now let's revail of who is this Mystery Rider is." as the Judge opens the door as the audience gasps, and so does the racers and their love ones. "It's... It's..."

As they get to be that the Mystery Rider had turn out to be none other then Chester. "That's right," said Chester. "And I can't believe that you're going to make it as they get to make it as they get to win that $100,000.00, and I wouldn't take that home too, if it weren't for that Meddling Racers."

"Like, Oh yeah, Scooby and I been there." said Shaggy.

"Reah, Reen Rere." said Scooby Doo.

As the Judge gives them $100,000.00 apiece, they be happy that they get to see that they're going to enjoy their money.

As Time moves on, everybody went back to their stories, fight evil Teens and Adults, Making Experiments, Turning places upside down, resembling their childhood, or the Rugrats case, their babyhood, and even get to be fighting Crime and the forces of evil, kicking back relax and play video games, or whatever else, it seems that it could be that they get to show that they're going to make it as they get to notice about anything about.

"Go donate that $100,000.00 to a perfect Chartiy or you're fired!" shouted Benson, Mordecai and Rigby's boss, as they get to take their winnings to their charity. "You know who else gets to donate $100,000.00 in winnings into her charity? My Mom!" said Muscle Man.

As for Bart and Lisa, they get to take their Money back to Springfelid as they get to show to be thrown a party, and as they get to see as they had to notice about it.

 **Epilogue**

The Following Tuesday, Homer got an Invite for Rodolfo's Retirement as the White Pandera for he can see that he was going to bring the family.

"Check it out family, Rodolfo's going to finally going to retire as the White Pandera!" Homer Announced.

As they get to show that everybody got the retirement party, Bart asked Manny, "Wow, this is what you spent your money on, A Retirement Party?"

"A retirement party's only worth $10,000.00 in the meantime, I spent on the rest of the money on my Parents, My mom has given me her old mansion and who knows, maybe when the money has run out, I get to be El Tigre again."

As they get to show that they find it get to be that quite interesting.

"Gee Roldoflo, I'm so glad that you're finally retiring as the White Pandera, do you think that we could be remarried again next?" asked Maria. "Yeah, only time can tell." as they get to kiss, the crowd goes "Whoo!"

And so, with the race behind them, everyone celebrates ever after.

The End.

Note:There are a few notices in this final chapter:

Bart Reference his Long-Lost Unkey Herb and the Car That Homer Built from "The Simpson" Episode "Oh Brother, Where Art Thou?"

Chester made a reference to the villains' famous catchphrase from "Scooby Doo" series of which Scooby and Shaggy are from, as well as he did it th first time from the "Codename:Kids-Next-Door" episode "Operation:C.A.M.P."

The racers had to learn that they can work together

The Translation for Scooby doo is "Yeah, Been There."

According to the Future cannon from Roldoflo's page of "El Tigre" Wiki, he gets to retire and get back together with his ex-wife Maira

It came for my imaginary crossover known as "Episodes Codename:Phineas Or No Deal"

Please tell me of what you think of this final chapter and make sure that it was one of the best crossovers that we ever read.


End file.
